


Change of heart

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 258: Journey<br/>S vs H ep related</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of heart

He'd walked out of the Pits with arm around Hutch's shoulder, pretending to be cheerful. 

He had excused himself instantly, saying he was exhausted after the sleepless nights spent on the dance girls' murder case. 

He had spent the next week avoiding their routine morning commute. Refused all Hutch's invitations for lunch, dinner or drinks for another week. 

A month after punching Hutch for his betrayal, Starsky was at Hutch's apartment. His decision was made.

Eyeing the empty bottle of whiskey, blood shot eyes and unwashed dull hair, Starsky crumpled the neatly folded NYPD offer letter in his pants pocket.


End file.
